


Broken things and Broken Dreams

by Magicunicornofdoom



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicunicornofdoom/pseuds/Magicunicornofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything in your life was going wrong, and it didn't seem to be getting better. That was until you meet Trevor Philips, the light at the end of your dark tunnel, or so you thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken car

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Grand Theft Auto fanfic! I am sorry if I make anyone out of character. I hope that you will enjoy the story at least! I plan on making the story progressively longer, so it should be getting longer as the story goes on!

A groan escaped your lips as you brushed some of the sweat beads forming at your forehead away from your eyes.  
Everything that could go wrong today did go wrong, and you just wanted to get home and get to sleep, get this horrible day over with.  
The day started with you getting a text from your bank, saying your account was over drawn by nearly $1,000. You knew that you would be over drafted since you lost your job and had to pay for bills but not this much!  
Then, you came to find out that your water heater was broken, so all you had was a cold shower in a cold house.  
After getting out of your horrible house, you headed out for your long day  
The only thing that could make your day better was to see your boyfriend, who lived in Grapeseed. You lived in Los Santos, so it a bit of a drive but if that meant having a better day than it was worth it.  
You got there a little past two in the afternoon, you had just beat traffic in Los Santos so you got there a lot faster then you expected.  
When you got to your boyfriends house you saw an unfamiliar car there, but thinking it was just a friend of his you walked in  
Well it certainly was a friend of some sort but not what you wanted. There you saw him on top of another girl. That certainly did ruin your day even more then it already was.  
After a little yelling match, you made your way to your car, the only good thing you had going for you this day until now.  
Now you were stuck in the gas station in Sandy Shores with a broken down car, you had no clue what happened to your car. It had simply just given out, possibly overheated. Thank god you were already getting gas when your car chose to just give out.  
"Excuse me, where is the nearest hotel?" You asked a local, who slurred out a reply. "'bout four miles that way" he said, pointing over towards the direction. You held back a groan but thank the man and walked back to your car. You took out your bag, and any other possessions that you didn't want to risk losing before you started your trek.  
All you had was about $200, left over from what you father had wired you the other day. Your father lived rather far away, but he had a well paying job so he often 'gifted' you money.  
You would never admit to him that you needed the money desperately, or else he would say 'I told you so' and force you to move back to your home with him and your mother.  
You wanted to prove you were a big girl now, and didn't need help but at this point you were desperate for anything to go right at the moment.  
"Dammit Ron!" A voice suddenly boomed, making you nearly jump since you had been so lost in your thoughts  
"I'm sorry, Trev!" Another voice spoke, making you stop for a moment and glance over towards the whole ordeal.  
There were two men standing at a very dirty looking trailer, one man looked enraged while the other looked a bit fearful  
The man that looked angry wore a dirty white shirt, with equally dirty sweat pants. You noted that he was balding slightly and had a few tattoos on his body from what you could see.  
You couldn't give much description of the other guy, other then he was wearing a hat, sunglasses and a red open shirt with a white one under it.  
"How can you loose a baggy with that stuff in it!" The angry man yelled at the other man who was slightly shrinking down in fear.  
That was when you noticed a little baggy on the ground with some white powder in it, being naïve you assumed it to be some powdered sugar or even laundry soap.  
You picked it up and gulped, listening to the man yell frightened you slightly "Uh excuse me?" You called quietly.  
The two heads snapped in your direction, you could feel worry filling you when you saw the deranged and angered expression in the dirty looking mans eyes.  
"Uh.. is this the bag you were taking about?" You questioned, holding up the bag.  
The anger faded in the mans eyes and he grinned, walking over to and grabbing the baggy from you.  
"Thank you, beautiful" He winked at you, earning a slight nod from you.  
"You don't look like you're from around here, don't look.. ya know, an inbreed hillbilly." His words caused you to laugh slightly and nod your head.  
"I am from Los Santos.. well not like I was born there.. I just live there now.. I sort of broke down and now I am making my way to the hotel, a tow truck should be here by tomorrow to get it.." You spoke, noticing that you had just rambled to someone who probably couldn't care less about what was going on.  
"Ah I see.. well I'm Trevor, that idiot over there is Ron. Who might you be, sugar?" Trevor questioned, making your face flush lightly  
"I am (y/n)" You replied, your cheeks burning slightly. "Listen, you're real far from the hotel, why don't I give ya a ride?" He questioned.  
You had no clue what to say, should you just go with a stranger that you just met? It would be a lot better then walking and the sooner you got to sleep the better.  
"Sure.. that would be wonderful.. thank you." You said, your voice more timid then you meant it to sound, but that just made the smirk on Trevor's face grow.  
"Hop in, you're in for a while ride."


	2. Broken bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at the hotel, and much to your dismay it is a bad as you expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't put summaries at every start of the chapter, and I do hope this chapter is longer then the last! As I said, I am going to gradually make it longer as each chapter passes!

The silence in the truck was awkward, and uncomfortable. The man, whom you learned was named Trevor, was swearing like a sailor and swerving all over the road.  
"What are you doing in Sandy Shores?" Trevor finally questioned, causing you to look over and shrug lightly. You didn't want to talk about your boyfriend, or you should say your ex-boyfriend.  
"Alright.." Was all Trevor replied to you. "Where do you live at?" Trevor questioned, earning another shrug for you. You didn't want to bring up that you were probably going to have to move due to bills.  
Trevor huffed lightly and moved his eyes from the road and over to you "Do you know how to talk?" He questioned, his voice a bit meaner then it was before.  
"I know how to talk." You replied, your voice timid and shy sine you were worried about getting in trouble with the an that you have never met.  
Another huffed escaped Trevor's lips and he just stared at you for a moment, before turning his attention back to the road. He looked upset that you were not answering his questions.  
Honestly though, you could not blame him. You would be pretty annoyed too if you were nice and gave someone a ride and they weren't answering questions.  
"I was visiting my boyfriend who lives in Grapeseed.. well he's my ex now.." You spoke, making Trevor blink, surprised that you had actually told him.  
"Ex, eh? What happened?" Trevor questioned then shook his head. "Actually you don't really need to answer that, probably something you don't really wanna talk about if you both just broke up."  
Trevor seemed nicer and happier after you answered just the one question, which made the tension start to slowly break. Maybe talking to a stranger would help all the stress you were feeling disappear.  
"I live in Los Santos.. however I might be moving soon." You added "Why? First actually, why did you want to move to that shithole anyways? It is full of fake plastic people, you don't look like the type that would.. ya know, act like those people."  
"It had lots of jobs, despite my age I had never moved out of my parents house. When I got approved for a house and got a job shortly after I was moving right away." You explained  
"Despite your age? You look like you're not even 25 yet." Trevor smirked lightly, earning a small blush from you. You didn't know why you blushed, but something about just him made you blush  
"I am actually 26, going to be 27 soon." You explained, earning a grin from Trevor "You still are a younging" He added with a hum, the car slowing down in front of a ratty and taddered old looking hotel.  
You already felt uncomfortable about staying there even though you had not seen the inside yet. Just the outside caused your skin to crawl.  
There was a group of men and women, clearly exchanging drugs, a few women who were clearly hookers standing outside of rooms and some entering them.  
The hotel itself wasn't that bad, not as bad as you had thought. You thought it looked uglier just due to the people out there.  
"Well, here we are." Trevor spoke, pulling into the little covered area. "Thank you.." You spoke and slowly exited the car, grabbing your bag with you.  
Trevor could sense your discomfort, something that he could sense in pretty much everyone. "You want me to walk you in?"  
His words caused the aching in your stomach to stop and you nodded your head quickly, not wanting to seem to relieved since you knew he was just doing it to be nice. It wasn't like he was going to be staying with you.  
"If you could that would be great." You smiled, earning a small grin from Trevor who nodded his head. "Oh yeah of course, couldn't let you walk in there alone." He stated in a slightly cocky tone.  
You were so happy to know that a room for a night was only $89 for you, it made it so you had extra money to tip the tow guy when he finally got here.  
"Room 8 is your room, got any problems just call the front desk." The man said, earning a nod from you. "Thank you.." You murmured and took the key  
You noticed Trevor was standing there and staring at the man, almost glaring at him which made you a bit confused but you said nothing towards it, from what you learned in a short while of time he was unpredictable and seemed to be bipolar of suffer from some fairly bad mood swings.  
"Thank you again for driving me." You spoke to Trevor, watching his eyes move from the guy and over to you. "No problem, but I am going to walk you to your room to." He stated in a sort of demanding tone of voice.  
You were not going to reject him of that offer, you would feel al ot better if people saw you walk in with someone else so they didn't bug you.  
You wondered your way to the room, you unlocked the door and groaned seeing the room. It was rather horrible in your own opion.  
It smelt modly, the color schem was god awful but that was the lease of your problems at the moment. "Well.. betcha wish you wouldn't of broken down in Sandy Shores." Trevor spoke.  
You let out a low chuckle and nodded your head a bit. "At least the bed looks nice." You spoke and sat down on the bed.  
There was a crack and a creak, and before Trevor could make a joke about your weight the bed suddenly fell into the ground. The whole frame had broken.  
"Owww" You whined, watching Trevor come over and help you up. "Alright you aren't staying here." He stated.  
"One, there are quiet a few of my costumers here." He murmured under his breath, making you blink slightly since you heard what he said but chose not to bring it up.  
"And two, you are not going to sleep on a broken bed." Trevor spoke, making you smile lightly towards his words.  
"Well is there another hotel around here or something?" You questioned, earning a head shake.  
"Than where am I goin-" But before you could finish, Trevor butted in "You will stay with me.."  
You were about to protest when he smirked at you "And we can break the bed in a different and fun way."


	3. Broken Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to start writing "Y/N" instead of "Your name", it is shorter and takes less time for me to type.

After protesting about not having to go with him for nearly an hour, Trevor finally left you alone, not that you were really to excited to be alone in a hotel full of people doing illegal things.  
Before Trevor left he forced you to put his number in your phone book to be sure that you had a ride back tomorrow, which you found was very sweet but you of course did not vocalize that  
The night went by fairly smoothly, the TV in the hotel room worked so you kept that one as something to make you feel more safe, keep the darkness away.  
The only thing that sort of scared you over the night was the fighting you could as the night passed on.  
A few times over the night people had knocked on your door, assuming you to be someone else but you just tried your best to ignore it. They left you alone after they noticed it was the wrong roo, which made you beyond happy.  
Every hour or so Trevor send you a text to see if you were alright or so you thought, you could hardly understand what he wrote.  
He would send things like 'u alright? wunt uncle T to cum ovr? ;]" you honestly were not sure if he meant to write come or truly meant the other word.  
However, just the simple messages made you feel better, made you feel safe knowing that someone would come and check on you if you needed them. That was a trait Trevor had that your ex didn't. Your ex didn't show any compassion toward you, honestly you weren't sure why you dated him as long as you did.  
As the morning sun began to rise over the beautiful mountian side of Mount Chiliad, you began to awake, actually feel a lot more rested then you would of thought.  
You rolled over to check your phone when you noticed something was wrong. Your phone wasn't turning on for anything, you knew it couldn't of went dead in such a short matter of time, it was at 90% when you went to sleep last!  
Panic began to rise within you since you knew that Trevor would be very upset that you were not answering him. Plus he was your ride back to the car!  
Oh no your car! The tow guy was suppose to call you when he got to Sandy Shores and if you did not answer him he wouldn't pick up your car, thus making you stuck in Sandy Shores longer.  
You began to scramble around the room, trying anything that would fix your phone, though that was a long shot.  
You tried the landline the hotel room but, as you sort of expected the phone just held a quiet hum behind it and if you pressed a button it let out a horrid screeching noise. You had no clue what was causing that noise but no way were you going to keep trying to find out.  
Your stomach began to ache from worry, you didn't want Trevor to be worried, and you hated thinking about what he might do if he thought you were ignoring him.  
You had not known Trevor for to long but you got an understanding he was the sort of man that you did not want to piss off.  
"Alright alright, you'll be fine. Just sit in here, try and stay calm and Trevor will come and check on you soon." You told yourself, sitting down on the bed. You click on the TV and began to watch that, getting the worry off your mind for a little while. No need to get stressed about something you couldn't really stop.  
"It just won't turn on, I know that it was charged.." You said, holding up the phone to Trevor who stared down at it and check it. "Hm." He just grunted out, staring at it for a while.  
"Well that explains it. Though ya' hated your good ole' Uncle T." Trevor spoke, making you blink.  
You wanted to know why he was call himself 'Uncle T' but you chose not to ask since he seemed pretty mad, and plus him being covered in blood made you rather uneasy.  
"Come on, we better get you back to your car." Trevor spoke, earning a nod from you.  
"Trevor, did those bikers get your girly friend?" A very hillbilly voice questioned, making you blink. The voice sounded like any voice you would hear in a movie that made fun of rednecks, a stereotypical redneck voice but you could tell that this voice was coming from someone that actually liked that.  
"First of all, she isn't my 'girly friend'" Trevor said, mocking the mans accent. "And secondly, no Wade. Do you not see the women standing right in front of me?" Trevor questioned, irritation clear in his voice. "Oh." Was all the man, who you were guessing was Wade, replied to Trevor.  
You held back a giggle as you followed Trevor out, seeing his old red truck just sitting there. "How are we all gonna fit in there?" Wade questioned, almost stealing the question from your mind since you were about to ask.  
"Oh well Y/N here can sit on my lap if she wants." Trevor smirked at you, earning an eye roll from you. "No." You replied simply, earning a pout from Trevor.  
"Wade you are going to sit in the back, like when Ron is with us." Trevor spoke "I don't like sittin' in the back, there's no seatbelts back there" Wade whined out. "I don't care what you like, Wade. You are going to sit back there." Trevor barked, earning a sad "yes Trevor" from Wade.  
"Thank you again, Trevor." You said quietly as you got into the car. "For what?" He questioned, glancing over at you. "For helping me out, not many people would do this for a stranger." "Well, let's just say I saw something in ya that I liked." Trevor smirked.  
Once everyone was in the car, and Wade was sitting down Trevor took off down the road, towards where you had left your car.  
Once you arrived to your car, you noticed, much to your dismay, a note from the tow company, apologizing that thye missed you.  
"Great." You groaned out, taking the note off your poor car and crumbling it up. "Say.." Trevor spoke and walked over to you. "I know a guy who might be able to fix your car. If you are wiling to stay in Sandy Shores a frew more days." Trevor spoke, making you sigh. "I would love that Trevor, I truly would but I only have $111 left, and I haven't ate anything and I have to go and buy a prepaid phone." You sighed out, feeling the stress rising in you again.  
"Plus I could only afford one more night at the hotel.." You added, making Trevor shake his head. "You can stay with me!" Trevor grinned at you. "Come on, I will pay for whatever you need while you are here, then when the car is fixed you can make it up to me by.. I don't know, maybe just helping me with a few jobs I have." Trevor spoke, his voice sounding confident which made you smile.  
"Thank you so so much Trevor! I don't know how I can ever repay you, because juse doing a few jobs doesn't sound like payment enough!" You said happily, hugging Trevor tightly. Trevor nodded his head and and patted your back. "Head on over to my trailer, the door is unlocked. Ron is there but he knows you since he saw you yesterday so don't worry. I gotta stay here with Wade adn call my guy." Trevor spoke, earning a nod from you. "thank you again!" You cheered, basically skipping towards Trevor's trailer.  
Trevor waited to make sure you got inside before he turned to Wade and stared at him. "Alright.. let's call our guy!" Trevor spoke.  
"Uh.. Trevor, won't she be mad if she finds out?" Wade questioned, earning a small glare from Trevor. "She ain't gonna find out, so she can't get mad." Trevor replied.  
"Well arlight.. but what if the tow guy finds his way out of the desert?" Wade questioned, earning a smirk from Trevor. "Oh Wade, I don't think that he will be finding his way back any time soon."


	4. Ripped Shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is in the NEXT chapter. I don't know if it is going to be hardcore smut or just like foreplay or something. We will see what I write! I was trying to go with the theme of 'broke __' but I couldn't this chapter haha.

"And that is why you shouldn't live in Los Santos. The lizard people will eat you and take your soul." Ron concluded his rant and his weird theories to you, who shifted awkwardly on the couch your were sitting on.  
You were used to listening to people spill out crazy conspiracy theories, you had said a few things that people considered "conspiracy theories" but those were just mostly jokes. Ron however, seemed to be completely serious about what he said and almost fearful as well.  
"That is certainly interesting" You replied, trying to be polite to him. Ron felt a small grin coming to his face. "Ron! That's enough buggin' our guest, can't you tell she was just being nice?" Trevor voice suddenly boomed, causing both you and Ron to nearly fall off the couch.  
Ron murmured a "sorry Trevor" and you stood up and pretty much ran over to your friend. "Did your friend say how long it would take to fix my car?" You questioned, tilting your head lightly.  
"What? In a hurry to leave good ole' Uncle T?" Trevor replied, making you shake your head quickly. "No no, I am just worried about my car is all." No way were you going to say something and get on Trevor's bad side, you didn't want to risk getting killed!  
"Oh but anyways, about your car. It will be a little bit longer then we thought. You blew a gasket, so we gotta wait to get that in." Trevor spoke, making you sigh and look down.  
"Hey don't be so down, at least you are staying with me!" Trevor smirked at you, making you roll your eyes slightly to him and sit back down on the couch.  
Trevor took a few looks around the trailer before blinking slightly and turning to you. "Did you clean up?" He questioned, earning a nod from you. "Looks nice.. where did you put any.. uh, white powder in plastic bags?" Trevor questioned  
"I put it on your nightstand, I thought you needed for baking or whatever you do with it." You shrugged, making all the men, including Wade, look at you.  
You shifted around for a moment and tilted your head a bit. "What?" You questioned "You don't know what's in that baggy?" Wade questioned, making you shake your head slightly towards the words. In your defense you had never been near people who made or did any sort of drugs! Your father never even drank in front of you! Though you knew he did.  
"Well in that baggy is me-" But Trevor cut Wade off with a punch in the stomach. "Wade meant it's baking powder. I uh.. I bake cookies.. yeah.. real good cookies. People from all over Sandy Shores love it. Oh the baking business is getting rough out there, lots of people tryin' steal it.." Trevor ranted.  
You stared at Trevor and felt a pout growing on your face. "I feel like you aren't telling the truth anymore." You murmured, making Trevor laugh. "Are you really that innocent or are you some cop wearing a wire?" Trevor asked then his eyes widened.  
"That is it, isn't it?!" Trevor snapped at you "You area cop! You're wearing a wire which is why you are trying to make me say what it is out loud! Well I am not scared of you or the feds! Meth, Meth! I make meth!" He declared, making you shift awkwardly.  
"I'm not wearing a wire.." You said slowly and Trevor shook his head. "I don't believe you." He stated simply and looked at Ron and Wade. "Out while I check our girl for wires." Trevor stated and the two men left. "What do I have to do it prove that I am not wearing a wire!??" You asked, clearly annoyed with the fact Trevor thought you were wearing a wire. If anything he was probably a cop! Undercover, trying to make Ron and Wade go to jail!  
Trevor circled around your body for a moment and stared at you up and down. "Let me see what's under your shirt and pants, if I see no signs of a wire You'll be fine, if I do then well I will have to leave you out in the desert." Trevor stated.  
You rolled your eyes but slipped off the shirt you were wearing first,than your pants, just leaving them at your ankles. No way were you going to be called a cop by him! Plus you had a lot of questions for him, like why he made meth.  
Trevor circled around your body, humming quietly as he did so. He seemed to be studying you carefully. He circled around you like a vulture circling its prey, making you start to feel a bit more uncomfortable.  
You were suddenly taken out of your thoughts when you felt a harsh smack on your ass and loud smack. "Trevor!" You squealed, covering your butt up.  
"I was just screwing with you, I know you're not a cop. Most cops don't have their cars break down and wait for a tow guy, they just call a friend. I just wanted to see what you looked like without that stuff on. Though if you want you can take more off." Trevor winked.  
You glared at him and put your shirt back on, then your pants while you still glared at him.  
However, you looked down at your shirt and noticed something was wrong with it.  
Your shirt was ripped all over your chest, you turned to Trevor and frowned at him slightly. "I don't know how you did it, but I know you are the one who ripped my shirt." You replied  
Trevor put his hands up in defense and shook his head. "I didn't rip your shirt on purpose , that means I am going to have to look for a shirt for you to wear of mine since I know very well you aren't going to be walking around with not shirt on." Trevor said, rolling his eyes as he walked to the bedroom to find you a shirt.  
You rolled your eyes and followed Trevor into his room, a room you had not went in when he was gone since you thought it would be rude to walk into his room when he wasn't there, so you had avoided it. "What do you want to wear?" Trevor questioned  
You looked over at him and tilted your head slightly to him, smiling as you walked over to his closet and looked around in it. You noticed a stack of dirty magazines, movies and pictures but you ignored them since you didn't really care to much.  
"Ooh I like this." You said, holding up a light pink shirt that was clearly a females shirt, you wondered who's shirt it was at one time but you chose not to ask.  
You had learned fast that asking questions were bad with Trevor, however you were going to ask about the meth thing, since it was something you needed to know about after all.  
"Oh yeah, You like that?" Trevor questioned with a smirk, making you roll your eyes slightly towards the sexual tone he had said it in. "Yes, it is very pretty." You replied simply, earning a nod from him. "Well go head and wear it, though it was one of my favorites back in the day." He smirked, making you tilt your head slightly.  
You opened your mouth to speak but Trevor cut you off "I was kidding, I wear dresses." He said, but didn't say he was kidding after that so you had no clue what to say.  
"Anyways get dressed, you're getting me all hot without you shirt on, that lacy bra sure does your tits some justices, they look so big!" Trevor spoke.  
"Thank you..?" You questioned mostly to yourself. You honestly had no clue what to say to that. Sure it was nice being complimented but still, it was from a guy you barely knew and he was staring at your chest!  
"You know,I bet your ass has a hand mark now.. if you pull your pants down and let me see I'll tell ya" Trevor smirked at you, making you roll your eyes and pull the shirt over your body. "Whatever Trevor, no I am not pulling my pants down again." You stated simply, making he laugh lowly.  
"Fine fine, but I promise I will charm your pants off and charm the off right! So well that the next day you will be walking like you got a stick shoved up your ass." Trevor spoke, smirking at you lightly and he grabbed some beer, which you had no clue where it came from but you just rolled your eyes slightly.  
"You are prince charming, now aren't you?" You replied sarcastically, earning a small and cheeky grin from Trevor. "thank you for seein' that in me, sweetie." He winked at you. You just rolled your eyes one final time and excited the room, going back to the couch in hopes to ignore Trevor and his flirting.


	5. 'Romantic' night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a filler chapter, if you skip it you won't miss anything at all and I won't be mad. Smut is going to be in the next chapter! I thought maybe making the relationship grow would be better.

After Trevor had called Wade and Ron back in, you were getting an earful of more theories which was a bit annoying but you let him talk  
Trevor sat in a chair, sipping some beer that he had in the fridge.  
"Are you and Trevor datin'?" Wade suddenly asked, earning a smirk from Trevor and a shake of the head from you. "No no we are not dating." You told Wade, who blinked lightly "But Trevor says you two are." He replied, earning an eye roll from you.  
"Well if Trevor says we are then he's lying, I never agreed to date him." You said, looking over at Trevor and sending him a smirk, while he pouted lightly towards your words. "She is just embarrassed to say she is dating me." Trevor said, making you shake your head. "No no, I am not dating him and that's final." You stated, crossing your arms.  
"How mean." Trevor murmured acting like he was hurt as he finished off his Pißwasser beer, still pretending like he was offended by your words but he you knew he wasn't really hurt.  
Out of no where your stomach let out a quiet growl, much to your dismay. You didn't know why but whenever your stomach growled around other people it made you embarrassed and flustered, like it was something to be ashamed of but everyone got hungry! "Well seems like you could go for something to eat" Trevor spoke, earning a small nod from you.  
"Well come on." Trevor said, standing up and grabbing his truck keys. "Where are we going?" You questioned, tilting your head lightly. "Well I don't got any food that I think you will like here, most of the food is out dating or moldy." Trevor spoke, earning a small look of disgust on your face. Maybe you would be nice and buy him some food before you left. You wanted to show your thanks in some way.  
You followed Trevor out the door, not wanting to protest with him.  
"Where are we going?" You questioned, hoping into the Truck and buckled yourself up. "Up-n-Atom, they make some tasty burgers" He said as the truck sputtered to life and Trevor slowly pulled out.  
The ride was fairly quiet as Trevor drove, the only sound being the Radio which was on Channel X at the moment and at times Trevor yelling at other drivers, generally it was mean words but you didn't really care to much, it wasn't like you were going to get killed when you were with Trevor.  
"So.." Trevor started, stuck in traffic in Blaine County, must of had some event going on or something because there was a lot of people. "How many guys have you dated? You ever date a girl?" Trevor questioned with a smirk. "Well, no about dating a girl, and I have dated three guys.. well not counting the guys I dated before I was in High school, I was a little slut in primary school, dating all the guys I could find." You said, earning a laugh from Trevor.  
"Oh yeah? Sounds like you had a good time at least." Trevor spoke, earning a nod from you. "So.. when did you have sex for the first time?" He questioned, making you turn your head over towards his question and laughed. "Are you serious?" You questioned "Completely serious, I want to know. I will tell you if you tell me." He grinned at you. "Fine fine." You stated. "You go first though, so you can't go back on your deal." You grinned "Ah getting smarter with Uncle T" Trevor replied "I have a question about that, after you answer the other question." You grinned at him.  
Trevor sighed dramatically but nodded his head "Well I had sex for the first time when I was 16, not going to tell you if it was with a boy or a girl though." He winked at you, making you laugh quietly. "Fair is fair, I had sex for the first time when I was 20" You replied "Woah there. Though you would of lost it sooner." He smirked at you, making you shake your head slightly. "Nope, didn't have a serious boyfriend till I was twenty." You replied to him, making him nod. "I understand." He murmured quietly.  
After you finally made it to Up-N-Atom you hoped out, and Trevor followed shortly after. "So I had a question about why you call yourself Uncle T." You started and Trevor held up a hand. "I will answer any questions you have after we order our food." Trevor spoke, making you nod your head lightly towards it.   
You flipped through the menu, wondering what you should get. Trevor seemed to know right what he wanted because he didn't even open his menus once! "What do you recommend?" You questioned to Trevor, who thought for a moment.  
"Depends on the time of day, Breakfast I get the pancakes with bacon, Lunch I get a bacon burger but its nearly 6 PM so I get dinner, which is Mushroom swiss burger" Trevor informed you, making you nod lightly. You weren't to sure what you wanted so you sighed and looked at Trevor, who rose a brow and stared at you. "What?" He questioned.  
"What should I get?" You questioned with a small pout, making him laugh quietly. "I would recommend somethin' big. We got no food at my place as I said before so you will have to have a full stomach till the morning." He said, making you sigh even more.  
"Tell you what, I'll order for you. Then you won't need to worry." Trevor spoke, making you smile brightly. "Thank you, Trevor!" You said with a grin on your face as you shut the menu. As if on cue, a women came over and stared at Trevor then at you. "Ah Trevor, it's you again. You haven't your normal?" She questioned, making Trevor nod. She didn't even need to write it down for Trevor. "And for you?" She questioned, looking over at you.  
"She is going to have Appetizer Sampler, with an apple walnut chicken salad and a Cheeseburger." Trevor spoke, campaign the lady look you up and down then just shrug and write it down. "And to drink?" She questioned. "Milkshake for me" He said then look,ed at you. "Uh.. the same.." You murmured, shrinking down slightly. The lady nodded and headed off, making you blush slightly.  
"Why did you order me so much food? Now I look like a fatty!" You whined quietly, making Trevor roll his eyes towards your words slightly. "Because you are going to need extra food in case you get hungry tonight." Trevor spoke, making you smile lightly. It was sweet he worried that you would become hungry, but you didn't need that much food! "Anyways let's just enjoy ourselves while we can." Trevor spoke, making you nod slightly.


	6. Broken Condom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is going to be mostly smut(if you couldn't tell by the chapter of the story)! Be careful reading! You can skip it if you want because I know some people don't like smut! By the way, I don't know if you all know this but I basically update this story every day. I am currently on break, so when school starts up again I will not be able to update as often, but I plan on having an update schedule!

After dinner you and Trevor went to get some drinks, in which you happily indulged in since it had been a long while since you drank. You and Trevor had gotten to know each other a bit more over the drinks, and Trevor finally told you why he called himself Uncle T. He said that he was an uncle, which you thought was cool but he didn't talk much about if he had a sibling.  
Trevor seemed to notice the fact you had chugged down nearly eight beers in less then a half an hour. You were fairly drunk, nearly tipping all over the place while Trevor attempted to lead you out of the bar.  
"You know, Trevor" You hiccuped, staring at Trevor who tried to get you in the car but you just kept nearly falling over, which made him sigh.  
"What? What do I know?" Trevor questioned as he pretty much tossed you into the car so you wouldn't fall out again. He was quick to slam the door, since you had started tipping over again already.  
You laughed and leaned your head the window the best you could. "You are really..reallllly handsome." You informed Trevor who got into the other side and grinned at you slightly. "Why thank you" He chuckled lowly, starting to drive off toward the trailer. "Treevoor?" You hummed out again, making him look over towards you. "What?" He questioned gain, starting to get a little short with you since you had been like this even in the bar.   
"I want to do something" You said, making Trevor raise an eyebrow. "What do you want to do?" He questioned and stared at you before looking back towards the road.  
"I wanna.." You leaned over to towards his ear, but it just made you fall over on his shoulder. "I wanna.. have your babies." You informed Trevor who laughed lowly. "Oh yeah? That wants you want to have sex with me?" He questioned, making you nod your head the best you could since you tipped over on his shoulder. "Tell you what, if tomorrow you feel the same then I'll let you have sex with me, I mean we both would enjoy it now but I don't have sex with girls who are drunk.. or anyone actually. Boy or girl." He smirked, making you whine quietly.   
"But I'm soooooooo horny!" You protested and Trevor rolled his eyes towards you slightly. "If you are horny you can fuck yourself" He spoke, making you whine even louder than before but you just agreed.

~The next day~

You don't remember how, but you woke up in Trevor's bed, nicely tucked in with a bucket next to you in case you had to throw up. Your head was pounding and your stomach aching but you would be fine soon enough.   
"Ah good morning sunshine." Trevor spoke as he walked in, handing you two blue pills. "What are these?" You questioned, staring at them, not sure if you should put them in or not. "Aspirin, best there is." Trevor replied, handing you some water. "Not drugs?" You questioned.  
"Well they are sort of drugs, they won't make you addicted or anything." He spoke, making you nod and quickly take them hoping it would relieve your head of the throbbing.   
"What do you remember of last night?" Trevor questioned and stared at you, making you blink slightly and til your head. "Why?" You asked, and Trevor smirked lightly. "You said you wanted to have my babies." Trevor spoke, making you whine quietly. "I did not really say that, did I?" You questioned, making Trevor nod.   
"You wanted me to fuck you, but I refused since you were drunk." Trevor hummed, "Wait, you refused? Guess you are a lot different then I thought." You replied, feeling your pain in your head starting to vanish. "Well if I am going to fuck you, I am doing it so you can remember it. I mean my dick ain't nothing amazing, its not like it's 10 inches long and 20 inches thick" Trevor psoke, making you blink "I don't think I would want that, it sounds painful." You said, making Trevor laugh at you.  
Trevor smirked at you and sat down on the bed next to you. "So how you feeling, better?" You questioned, making you nod slightly towards his question. "Are you feeling horny?" He questioned, making you roll your eyes towards him slightly, your face turning a slight red color.  
"I am guessing that is a yes, due to your blush." Trevor spoke, making you blush even more than before. "Trevor!" You whined.  
"Hey I'm not judging, I would be more than happy to fix that up if you want." Trevor smirked, making you blush even worse then before. "Trevor!" You whined even louder.  
"Oh yes, keep that up, it sounds amazing when you say my name." He spoke as you rolled your eyes towards him.   
You laid back on the bed, and Trevor flopped down next to you. "Why don't we try something fun, see how you like it and move on from there." Trevor suggested, making you nod slightly.  
"What do you have in mind?" You questioned and Trevor held up a finger. "Just let uncle T take care of you." He spoke and you slowly nodded your head, slowly.  
"That's a good girl, always ready for Uncle T." Trevor teased and started to gently pull your pants down.  
He had a bit of difficulties for a moment, but he had finally gotta them down. He wasted no time to began to gently rub yur clit through your underwear, which caused you to shift around slightly uncomfortably. "Don't worry, I ain't going to do anything that you won't like" He promised you, as you nodded again.  
You trusted Trevor since you knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt you, I mean if he wante to hurt you he would of already!  
"Spread your legs a little more for good ole' uncle T, I can't reach you well if you keep those legs shut." He teased quietly. You then nodded your head towards him and spread your legs for him.  
"That's a good girl." He praised again, causing you to blush worse then you already were. Trevor let his finger rub your clit for a while longer, making you moan and groan in pleasure but it was fairly quiet since you were still embarassed. You coul tell Trevor himself was having a hard time containing himself and not takin you right then and there, which you found was rather sweet honestly.  
"My my, you are getting wet, my finger is soaked and you're still in your underwear." He teased you quietly, making you giggle lightly. "Well you are just really good at this.." You murmured to him. "Well why don't we take off those undies and see how much wetter I can make you." He smirked at you, making you nod your head in agreement. At this point you were deseprate for something else, you didn't know how but he made you beyond lustful at this point, you wanted him more than anything.   
You pretty much pulled off your underwear for him and tossed them to the side, making him chuckle lowly. "Now why don't you tell uncle T what you want him to do to you?" He hummed lightly and you shrugged. "Anything I guess.." You whispered and he chuckled lowly before he began to kiss down your neck. "Anything it is then." He murmured as he slowly worked his way overy your still clothed chest and then to your thighs.  
Your were basically shaking in excitement, making him laugh quietly. "You are so excited for me." He said, making you nod your head quickly. "Well don't worry, I won't be making you wait to much longer." He whispered to you, your blush just growing as you stared at him.  
Suddenly, you felt some chapped lips upon your clit, making you gasp quietly. His tonuge began to play around on your cunt, making you groan quietly in pleasure. "Trevor.." You murmured quietly, holding onto the bedsheets slightly as you listened to him hum in satifcation, clearly glad that you were pretty much putty in his hands.  
"How about giving Trevor a little peek on how you feel on the inside." Trevor spoke, you couldn't really reply vocally, so you just gave a weak nod and he happily, but painfully slow, pushed a finger within you. Just the simple little finger caused you to nearly scream out in pleasure. "Oh Trevor" You whispered quietly, not really sure how he was able to make you feel like this so easily.   
"Oh yeah, you're nice and tight aren't ya?" He whispered, causing you to blush shyly. "You like it?" He questioned and you nodded youer head quickly, watching him thrust his finger in and out of you, causing you to gasp in pleasure. Trevor sat up and watched your face, watching your back arch up slightly off the bed. "Trevor.." You whispered to him, making him tilt his head. "What?" He questioned in almost a mocking tone seeing how desperate you were for this pleasure.  
"I want you.. I don't just want your finger or your mouth, I want you." You begged quietly and Trevor chuckled lowly. "That is all you need to say" He whispered and pulled his finger out. "Though I will miss how you taste, almost as good as meth." He spoke. "I don't know if I should be insulted or not." You murmured to him quietly as Trevor laugh and shake his head lightly towards you. "Meth is my favorite taste if it makes you feel any better." He said quietly to her.  
Trevor reached over towards the the nightstand, where some condoms sat, making you tilt yur head slightly. "Why do you have so many condoms, it doesn't seme like you get laid often." You teased him which made Trevor glare at you lightly. "Well if yo ufeel like that maybe I will leave you hot and bothered." He spoke and you shook your head. "Now that would be cruel." You pouted towards him.  
Trevor nodded his head and smirked "I am a cruel man baby." He whispered and you rolled your eyes slightly. "Alright alright." He mrumured and finally got a condom on after god knows how long. "You know, if you were on the pill I wouldn't need a condom." he spoke, making you roll your eyes lightly towards him. "I am on the pill, just I would rather you wear a condom so we don't risk having a baby." You replied.  
A shrug left Trevor's shoulders as he adjusted himself between your thighs. "Now are you ready for some true fun?" He questioned. "Yeah yeah, get it." You teased quietly and watched as Trevor thrusted into you.  
The sudden friction caused you to moan out loudly in pleasure, and Trevor to grunt. "Mm you were right about it not being ten inches long and twenty inches thick." You teased Trevor quietly as his thrusts were slowly at first, then he pouted down at you and began to thrut faster towards your words.  
"Well I am not hung like a horse." He murmured, listening to the quiet skin slapping upon skin. You let out quiet gasps of pleasure as you felt him hitting a certain spot in you only once in a while. It was if he was able to tease you so freely, it felt way to good honestly. "Fuck." You murmured quietly. "You like that? You like uncle T doing this?" He questioned, making you nod but than he shook his head towards you.  
"No I do not want you to shake your head, I want you to tell me how much you like it." He whispred to you a bit harshly. "I want you to say 'yes Trevor I love your cock in me'" Trevor spoke and you took a small breath, not able to talk. Suddenly, Trevor stopped thrusting in you and you let out quiet whine. "Yes Trevor, I love it. I want your cock in me.. please" You begged quietly and Trevor began to thrust again in you. "Thats my good girl, always listening to me!" He praised you, making you nod quickly.  
Trevor grunted quietly while you moan loudly in pleasure, the moans echoing through the trailer. It only took a few more thrusts before you suddenly finished, gasping loudly in pleasure. But Trevor wasn't done yet, he just kept thrusting in and out of you.  
"Fucking shit Trevor!" You moaned out, your body shaking as he kept thrusting in and out of you. You suddenly felt a warm liquid enter you as Trevor let out a few more moans "I see the void!" He moaned out, making you raise an eyebrow but said nothing towards him.  
"What was that I felt in me?" You questioned and Trevor pulled out of you before flopping down next to you. "Oh yeah the condom broke." He spoke and your eyes waited before you smacked his arm. "Yeah it broke while I was putting it on but it was the only one not expired.. guess it actually was." He spoke and you glare at him lightly. "You're an ass." You spoke and he rolled his eyes towards you. "It's not like you didn't enjoy it." He murmured to you.   
"If I end up pregnant I am going to blame you and you are paying child support." You murmured, hugging a blanket gently. "Whatever baby," He murmured and hugged you. "I like cuddling after sex, not nice if you don't cuddle afterwards." He spoke.  
"Whatever." You murmured to him and scooted into his arms, sighing happily to yourself.


	7. The lost MC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait for an update! I got off of break for my school so I was focusing on school, though I do plan on updating more often! If you weren't aware, this doesn't really follow the GTA V storyline YET.

After you little sex session with Trevor you had basically passed out, and had been asleep for nearly 10 hours, 10 whole hours! You awoke the next morning, as exhausted as ever. You weren't just exhausted from the sex though, your hangover had made you exhausted as well.  
You attempted to sit up but you were being held down by something. "Ugh let me up.." You whined quietly, but Trevor wasn't allowing it. "No. You're not allowed to move till I am up" Trevor murmured, making you roll your eyes ever so slightly towards him words. "I'm hungry." You stated.  
A simple sigh left Trevor's lips and he slowly let you go. "You should go put some pants on." He winked at you, making you roll your eyes again slightly. "Thinking back to last night, neither one of us took our shirts off" You stated, making Trevor nod. "Yeah I just thought of that as well.." He yawned.  
"Well maybe next time we will be naked next time." Trevor winked at you, making you laugh. "Yeah maybe." You said, rolling your eyes as you pulled a pair of Trevor's sweats on. "I was scared wearing your pants because I thought there would dry sperm on it." You said, making Trevor laugh. "Nah I don't jack off through my pants, I take them off if I want to jack off." He said, making you laugh.  
"Glad that you do that, makes me happy to know." You said, rolling your eyes playfully. You then walked out of the bedroom and yawned. "Oh hey (y/n.)" Ron suddenly spoke, making you nearly jump in the air since you didn't know he was here. "Oh Ron you nearly made me piss my pants!" You declared, making Ron twitch slightly. "Sorry about that" He grinned lightly.  
Ron looked at you and reached in his bag. "I heard that your phone was broken, so I took a look at it and the battery and broke, so I fixed it for you" Ron said, handing you the phone that was now alive. "Ron! Thank you!" You said in a clearly excited tone of voice.  
Trevor walked out of the room hearing the excitement going on in the living room. "Ron, what are you doing here?" Trevor questioned, his voice being a bit rougher then it was with yours. "Oh Trev.. I found a few things that I thought you might want to hear.." Ron spoke, making Trevor raise an eyebrow towards Ron.  
"what did you hear?" Trevor questioned, lazily laying an arm over your shoulders. "Well I don't know if we should talk about it in front of her.." Ron said, his voice a bit quiet. "Oh Ron, she isn't that innocent anymore" He said, winking at you which made you roll your eyes slightly. "Oh yeah.. Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. You gently moved out of Trevor's grip and grabbed yourself a snack before you sat on the couch, looking at Trevor.  
Ron stared at you before he looked back at Trevor, "The Lost MC are in Grapeseed." Ron started, making Trevor nod and grab a beer. "Yeah, I know that." He said, rolling his eyes slightly. "Well, they are stealing the business out in Grapeseed." Ron spoke, making the anger form within his face. You knew that wasn't good, which worried you greatly.  
You knew how Trevor got when he was angry, and it as not a good idea to make him angry. "Alright well.." Trevor spoke and looked at you. "I have to go out for a little bit." He said, walking over to you. "Ron, go and get Wade." Trevor ordered.  
"I-I don't know where he is.." Ron spoke, making Trevor glare at Ron. "Then find him, Ron! It's not to fucking hard to do!" He yelled, making Ron scramble out of the door. "I have to go and deal with these people.." Trevor explained to you, which made you nod slightly. "Do you really have to go?" You questioned, clearly worried that he would leave. You didn't want him to get hurt.  
Though you just met him, you still cared for him. It was clear that you did care for him seeing how you had sex with him. "I do gotta go, how else will I be able to take care of you if I have no money?" He spoke, making you chuckle lightly but nod your head a bit. "Alright.." You whispered to him. Trevor gave you a light smile and glanced at your phone. "I see that Ron fixed your phone, you still got my number so when I am on my way back I'll call you.." Trevor spoke.  
You nodded your head again. "I know you don't want me to leave, and I know you're worried but I've been doing this for more than half my life, you'll be fine." He said, patting your head gently which made you laugh lightly. "You know you don't need to worry, plus why do you worry? Its not like we're married." He winked at you, making you giggle lightly "Now you be good while I am gone." He said, gently pressing a kiss on your head.  
Ron walked in with Wade, who was wearing clown paint on his face, making you laugh quietly since you weren't expecting him to look like that.  
You didn't know Wade but you know that Trevor would not be happy with how he looked. Trevor just sighed and shook his head. "No time to change, just come on stupid." Trevor said, pushing the two guys out of the trailer.  
"Oh, (Your name)" Trevor spoke and turned to your. "If you see any bikers near by send me a message right away and get out of the trailer as soon as possible." He warned, making you nod your head quickly. "Okay, I promise.." You replied quietly.  
Trevor waved goodbye to you, and you did back to him, sighing quietly yourself as you watched the truck speed off, to either a victory or to a horrid, bloody death.


	8. Lost MCs part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to have smut again! It's not going to be a whole chapter based on smut though, at least I am not planning on just writing a smut chapter.

It had been hours since you heard from Trevor and you couldn't help but worry. However you didn't want to call him, not because you didn't want to speak to him but you feared he was in hiding or something and you would give away his spot.  
You sighed quietly to yourself as you stared off towards the tv, which was playing some dumb show that you didn't even care about at the moment. "Ugh.." You murmured as you set your phone down and walked around the small trailer. You were stressed and needed to do anything to get your mind off Trevor.  
"I was stupid for coming with Trevor, I trusted him way to soon." You scolded yourself quietly. You never generally trusted people this fast, and you rarely slept with people within basically 3 days of knowing them! "Stupid Trevor brought that out on me." You spoke as you sat back down on the couch.  
Within two seconds of sitting on the couch you heard a knock on the door. That caused you to raise an eyebrow, since you didn't recall Trevor swaying anything about anyone coming over. And you were fairly sure that Trevor would warn you if someone was coming over!  
You slowly stood up and made your way towards the door, feeling like this was a really bad idea but you had to check who it was, what if it was Trevor?  
But, then you thought of something. You could simply peek out the window! You made your way towards the blinds and gently pushed the small brown-white blinds and peeked your eyes out. It was a man in a weird leather code, and that caused the worry to fill you. You know the Lost MC was a motorcycle club, and most motorcycle clubs wore leather jackets!  
You gulped quietly and made your way back to the couch, not wanting to be caught since you thought that was probably not a good thing. You took a small breath and shook your head a bit, grabbing the blanket that sat on the couch and pulled it over your head.  
It was something you had done ever since you were a child when you were scared.  
"Anyone in here?" A gruff voice called and you almost whimpered, you felt like you were going to scream and sob at any moment from fear.  
"Guess Trevor ain't here boys, let's get going!" The voice spoke, which made you let out a happy sigh. You thought you were in the clear, but just like in an action film or a horror movie, your phone began to ring the moment you heard the mans foot hit the bottom step up to Trevor's trailer. Fear began to fill you as you quickly silenced your phone, then you waited.  
You waited and waited for what seemed like hours but there was nothing. No sound at all until a voice outside called "did ya hear that?" someone questioned. "I think it came from the house next door" Another guy called, and right then you heard all the motorcycles revered up and they were gone.  
In a panic, you grabbed your phone and called Trevor as fast as you could, nearly panting due to the fear that had just happened. It only took four little rings for Trevor to answer. "What?" He questioned, sounded exhausted and annoyed slightly. You were guessing he wasn't annoyed at you.  
"They were here, Trevor, they were trying to get in!" You nearly sobbed into the phone. "What? the Lost MCs were at my trailer!?" He questioned. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine, just scared.." You murmured and heard on the other end of the line the car door shutting. "I will be right there, did they leave?" Trevor questioned.  
"Yes.." You replied quietly and slowly pulled the blankets off your head, feeling a bit better now. "Alright just stay calm and I will be right there, you can take some money out from under my mattress and go to the hotel if you want" Trevor offered, his voice sounding more kind than you had heard.  
"Well that is a nice offer but seeing how dirty your house was I don't think I will be reaching around under anything." You jested lightly, earning a low chuckle from Trevor. "Good choice.." He sighed quietly. "I will be there soon, we can talk more when I get there." Trevor spoke, nearing a nod from you. "Okay.." You said softly and hung up the phone.  
~~

About an hour passed before the front door open, making you nearly scream but then you saw it was Trevor and you leaped to your feet and wrapped your arms around him. He didn't smell good, he reeked of gasoline and blood but you didn't care honestly. You just needed him right now.  
"Shh shh its okay.." Trevor spoke and smirked at you lightly. "Or did you just miss me?" He teased quietly, earning an eye roll from you. "Shush." You sighed out quietly, kissing his chin lightly. "Did those assholes touch you?" Trevor questioned, checking you out for a moment, making you shake your head.  
"No one even knew I was here." You said softly making Trevor nod his head lightly. "Good.. well not good they were here but you know what I mean," You said softly.  
Trevor took you back into his room and pretty much forced you to lay down. "well the Lost MCs won't be that big of an issue soon enough." Trevor spoke, throwing his shirt off which made you raise an eyebrow.  
You didn't know if he was going to have sex with you, or what he was doing but you didn't really mind either way.  
"I took care of a lot of those guys with Wade and Ron. Though they were shit help, really annoying and not worth taking with me. I would of had a bitter time with you." Trevor chuckled  
You laughed towards his words and Trevor basically jumped on top of you, smirking lightly and kissing your cheek, then making his way down to your chin. "Though I wouldn't of brought you with me, I wouldn't want to see your pretty face hurt." He murmured to you, making you giggle.  
"Now, how about you show Uncle T a great welcome home?" He questioned, making you chuckle. "Oh are we actually going to be naked this time?" You teased, "Only if you want, darling." He replied "Though I want to see your breast." He murmured and kissed your neck. "Fine fine, I'll show you a great welcome home~"


	9. The news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added a little line (~) at the end of the smut, for those of you who do not like smut and/or just do not want to read it! Also, one more thing. If you couldn't tell the whole ordeal with the Lost MC's already happened, but Michael wasn't on the news yet. I know that doesn't really make sense, since Trevor got all mad about thinking someone stole his dead friends MO, if that makes sense. If it doesn't well leave a comment on here and I will try and explain it better haha.  
> By the way, the next chapter will have a lot less smut (none at all) and will mostly be Trevor and reader talking about his past, so if you want to skip that chapter I understand since a lot of you who are reading this story probably listened to his backstory when he told it to Wade.

"So tell me, how do you want to do it this time? Same old position or something more adventurous?" Trevor questioned, still peppering kisses along your chin and your neck, making you chuckle lightly.  
"Well, I don't know that many sexual positions that we can do." You replied to him, being serious since you hadn't really slept with that many men in your life. Maybe two not counting Trevor.  
Trevor rose a brow as he stared at you for a moment, feeling a small laugh leaving his lips. "How many guys have you slept with?" He questioned and you blushed. "I am not going to tell you that!" You protested to him, making him grin at you playfully.  
"Why not? don't want Trevor to know all the guys you fucked?" He questioned, making you whine again quietly and shake your head towards him. "It's a secret." You replied to him quietly and he sighed lightly. "Fine fine, you don't have to tell me." He tested quietly.  
Trevor began to gently pull your shirt off your body and you helped him by sitting up slightly. "Thanks." He murmured to you and finished getting your shirt off, tossing it to the side. "But the reason why I wanted to know how many guys you slept with so then I would know have adventurous you are." You replied.  
"Well, just because I haven't slept with a lot of people doesn't mean I am not adventurous." You reminded him, earning a smirk from Trevor. "Well.. let's try something then.." He murmured to you.  
You rose a brow towards his words, not really sure what he had planned but you thought it would be a lot of fun since Trevor seemed to be really adventurous. Trevor began to pull your pants down, and you began to tug at his pants as well. "Mm.." He murmured to you, smirking lightly towards you. "I am going to enjoy this.. your body is so beautiful.." He sighed out happily, making you roll your eyes slightly.  
"You're already getting into my pants, you don't need to lie to me." You told Trevor, causing him to slightly grab at your thighs. "What are you talking about?" He questioned to you, making you shrug ever so slightly towards him. "You think I would lie about how beautiful you are?" He questioned, seeming angry at you.  
You had no clue what to say, since you didn't want to make him angry. "You know I am not a liar." He replied to you, making you nod your had ever so slightly. "Now why don't you think you are beautiful? Because you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.." He whispered to you, kissing your stomach gently.   
"I want to fuck you. Right now.." He growled lightly, biting down on your neck. "I want you to scream and beg for my cock so loudly that Ron hears us." He murmured.  
"I don't really want Ron to hear us." You teased quietly, earning a small grunt from Trevor as he yanked your underwear down next.  
"Come one." He stated and grabbed your arm, making you blink slightly. You had no clue what to say but you stood and followed him. "Now I am going to fuck you right on that counter there." He said, pointing towards the counter which caused you to raise an eyebrow.  
"Bend over that counter." He said, grabbing your bra and unlatching it quickly. "Just so you know, I'm not wearing a condom this time" He added, making you roll your eyes slightly. "I mean is there really a point considering the last one broke?" You murmured and Trevor smacked your bare ass, causing you to jump slightly.  
"Remember, I'm not stopping until I hear you beg for my cock." He reminded and gently touched the arch of your back, pushing you down gently. "Maybe after this we can smoke some meth together." Trevor smirked, making you roll your eyes. "Shut up, I'm not going to smoke." You replied, earning another grunt from Trevor before you gasped as he suddenly shoved himself within you, causing you to nearly scream in pleasure.  
Trevor kept his hand pressed upon your lower back, not allowing you to sit up. "Oh god." You murmured, his thrusts being slow and careful with you. He was almost teasing you with what he was doing to you. "Trevor oh god.. please go faster." You begged, but Trevor shook his head. "Nope.. not yet." He murmured, enjoying listening to you beg for him.  
This must of been some sort of a fetish for Trevor, but honestly you hated it. You wanted him so badly and here he was just teasing you and making you feel like you were going to go crazy.  
Trevor hummed quietly and gently stroked your ass, clearly enjoying you almost begging. Then, you blinked when you heard the tv click on, causing you to raise an eyebrow.  
"What are you doing?" You questioned as he began to thrust a bit faster. "Oh nothing, just checking out the news." He stated simply, making you raise an eyebrow. "This isn't really that romantic." You stated simply.  
"Honey I'm fucking you over a counter in the living room, there's not much romance going on." He replied which made your frown lightly. You had no clue what brought on this rather rude side of Trevor, not saying a rude side was hidden but still he never was rude to you.  
You frowned lightly and held onto the edge of the counter, feeling him thrust lightly into you, his eyes still fixed on the tv. "This isn't really making me want to have sex with you." You stated, earning a laugh from Trevor. "You know you love it." He murmured to you but noticed that you were slightly tightening up under him, like you were trying to get away.  
"Calm down, calm down. I'm not watching the news." Trevor murmured as he began to thrust faster within you. You let out a quiet moan of pleasure and you nodded your head. "I was jealous that the news had your attention more than I did.." You murmured.  
"I could tell." Trevor whispered as he thrusted a bit faster and faster. You hated to admit it but it felt a lot better without a condom, but you didn't think to ask if he had any sort of STD's or anything.. though you doubted Trevor would be rude and do it without a condom if he did have something like that.  
You rolled your eyes slightly towards him as he thrusted roughly into you, making you grunt and moan quietly under him. "I don't hear you screaming out my name." Trevor hummed, making you roll your eyes towards him. "I'm not moaning since you turned on the tv." You replied Trevor, making him smirk. "You really that jealous that I was watching tv rather than paying attention to you?" Trevor questioned.  
You nodded your head, trying your best not to seem so jealous. "Aw my poor girl, I didn't mean to make you jealous." He teased quietly and grabbed your hips, gently pulling out of you before he chuckled lowly. "Here lemme show you that I am only looking at you." He said, turning you around and sitting you on the counter. "Good thing my dick can reach you there." He murmured.  
"You make it sound as if your dick a separate person." You teased quietly, making you giggle lightly. "Ah you feeling better now that Uncle T is looking at you?" He questioned, making you laugh.  
"It's sort of weird that you call yourself Uncle T when we are having sex." You murmured as he slowly pushed into you again, causing you to moan.  
Trevor smirked as he began to thrust in and out of you slowly, being teasing at first but he began to thrust faster and faster within you.  
"Trevor!" You moaned out quietly, feeling your body fall backwards, but Trevor was luckily quick to grab your back and not allow you to fall off the counter. "Ah does that feell good?" He questioned to you, making you nod quickly.  
The smirk on Trevor's face just grew as he ndoded his head towards you, glad to see you in this much pleasure. "You are such a good girl.." He whispered to you, his thrusts going faster and harder, causing your breath to hitch and your moans to start to get louder and louder.  
"Moan out my name.." Trevor murmured and you nodded your head, complying with his request. "Trevor.." You breathed out, your arms gently wrapping around his neck. "Trevor!" You cried out in pleasure a bit louder as his thrusts started to go rougher as if he knew what you needed.  
"You know, you are rather tight still, thought my cock would loosen you up." Trevor smirked, making you roll your eyes slightly "That's not very sexy talk." You teased to him, causing him to pull your body closer to him. "I like hearing your teasing in bed." He murmured to you, making you nod your head towards him, making you chuckle lightly.  
"You have a lot of weird fetishes." You teased him quietly. "I like a lot of things.. we will find some fetishes you like too" Trevor murmured, thrusting hard within you, causing you to groan in pleasure.  
Suddenly, Trevor hit something within you that caused your whole stomach to tighten up. "Oh god." You whispered as he gently brushed against it again, making the tightness in your stomach growing. You could tell that Trevor was clearly getting the same feeling you were by the way he was biting his lip and staring down at you, making you giggle slightly since you had never saw him like that seeing how before you were to busy being pleasured to pay attention to him.  
"Shit.." Trevor murmured and thrusted rougher into you, causing you groan in pleasure as you felt the tightness start to break within you, causing you to gasp out loudly in pleasure as you felt your body start to shake due to the orgasm that you had.  
Trevor, being the gentleman that he was, pulled out before he finished. He pretty much sprayed your whole body, causing you to groan. "Geez Trevor, could of warned a girl before you chose to cover her body." You teased quietly, feeling him pull out of you and you did what you could to wipe what was on your body off.  
"Hey Trevor." You called over to him, causing him to glance over at you with a raised eyebrow. You scooped some of his 'seed' off your body and you licked it off, causing him to smirk. "Well well, you are quiet the naughty girl." He hummed. "I am a naughty girl." You agreed teasingly. "Now, I am going to go and take a shower." You stated and Trevor nodded his head. "Have fun~" He hummed quietly.

~

You showered for about an hour, got dressed in a random outfit Trevor had basically thrown into the bathroom with you and now you were washing up your face.  
Outside of the bathroom you could hear Trevor basically yelling at someone, which made you blink slightly. You didn't know what could of made Trevor upset but you knew you wanted to get out there and make sure he was okay.   
You walked out slowly and walked over to Trevor, gently hugging his waist from behind which caused him to tense for a moment before he turned and hugged you back. "He's not dead.." Trevor murmured, making you blink a bit.  
"Who's not dead, Trevor?" You questioned and you felt his grip tighten upon you, not to hurt you but because he was angry and you knew that. "Michael fucking Townley." He whispered, making you tilt you head. He hadn't told you about what happened, what his life was before he was a drug dealer.   
"I have a lot that I need to tell you." Trevor sighed quietly to you, grabbing your arm lightly and leading you to the couch.  
"It all started in Canada.. well, the Canadian border region of America"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up some parts of Trevor's past, like when he was a child just so then it was easier and the chapter would be longer c: Also, I don't know when Trevor's brother died so I just guessed. I apologize this chapter is short, like very short, but I plan on doing a New Years special, the reason why I am not doing a Christmas special is because I know that there are plenty of people that don't celebrate Christmas so I don't want them to feel left out c:

"Okay do you get everything you need?" Trevor asked in an annoyed tone of voice as he stared at you.  
"Sorry, you said you had to tell me a story and I needed a snack." You spoke, earning an eye roll from Trevor. "Sorry geez." You muttered to him quietly, placing your hands over your chest.  
He sighed lightly and shook his head. "Anyways like I sad, the stories." He stated to you, making you smile lightly. "Our story starts with a little tiny boy.." He stared.  
"Now this boy was not an average boy. His mom was an ex stripper, after she had her second kid she had to stop being a stripper and that made his dad really upset and made it so he hated his son a lot. But the boy had his mommy and brother who loved him."  
You nodded your head, listening to him speak, you already knew that this story didn't have that happy of an ending, or at least that was what you were assuming due to the fact you knew a bit about him..  
"Now one day, the boy thought he was earning his fathers love when his dad asked him to come shopping with him. Now his dad asked him to go and get some potato chips, so the boy went and got the chips.."  
He sighed quietly "When the boy came back, his dad was gone. He just left his little son there all alone. The boy was so scared and alone, and the boy had left the coat he had brought in the car so he walked home alone." He sighed out quietly and stared at his hands. "The boy was angry, so when the store closed he took some gasoline and matches and lit the store, and watched everything burn." That caused you to shift slightly uncomfortably in your seat since you knew that meant he had commuted his first crime at such a young age.  
"The boy was so angry still, but his brother was there to keep him as calm as possible. The boy loved his brother more than anything in the world, his mother had grown to hate him due to the fact she blamed his father leaving on him. The boy was promised that he was going to be taken care by his brother. But then something horrible happened." He stated, holding onto you lightly. "His brother was dead and his mother hated him." He sighed hten shook his head. "Anyways.." He stated. "When the boy turned 19 he tried to join the air force. He was so excited, he would get everything he wanted, his passion was to fly so that made it even better! but then the bitch who did his mental health evaluation said he was not healthy enough to fly so they kicked him out."  
You sighed quietly, not liking how this story was ending up already, and he wasn't even to his twenties yet! "Now, the boy was sad as can be and he felt like he had nothing at all. But then he met a big fat fucker named Michael Townley and his life was going good" He grinned. "Trevor and Michael were the best of friends, and they started to steal anything they could find, when they met an even fatter guy named Brad. And then they started hitting bigger things, banks! Well then for a while everything was great.. then they got set up and everything went downhill." Trevor spoke.  
You felt really bad for Trevor, he lost basically everyone that he loved and it made you feel really bad for him. "But.. then he met a girl that he really loved and he was so happy.." He grinned and leaned down. "But that girl wasn't you." He teased, making you gasp and cross your arms. "I kid, I kid, you are the one who I love." He grinned and kissed your lips softly.  
"I love you too, though that was rather mean." You laughed. "I know, but you know me, I am not the nicest man in the world." He teased, making you nod. "You sure proved that in your story." You joked, making him smile and kiss your forehead softly. "Now.. I have to call Wade and ask him to find a ghost for me.." He stated and stood. "I didn't know you were part of the Ghost busters!" You declared, clearly just joking around with him. "Oh yes, Wade, Ron and I are the ghost busters.. going to see who stole my dead friends MO." He smirked, exiting the room which left you all alone in the living room which you honestly did not mind to much at the moment.


	11. New Years Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather short just due to the fact it is a little special for everyone to enjoy! Happy New Years all!

Bang Pop Pang! The noises echoed throughout the night sky. Most of the time you would be scared due to the noises, thinking that Trevor was in danger but not tonight. Oh no you knew what was going on tonight! it was New Years eve! The people of Sandy Shores were blowing ton of fireworks up, and everything was just going amazing. You had got all the food you needed to have a little party with you, Ron, Wade and Trevor! "Oh Trevor is going to love this!" You cheered quietly. At the moment, you at the TV turned and had it on 'New Years special in Liberty City!' You enjoyed watching it, and honestly all the performances when you were home alone made you happy. You finished cutting the fancy cheese you had bought and got some of sweets all ready. At the moment Trevor didn't have an oven so it made it hard to cook but you found a way to make this all work perfectly. The front door opened and you grinned, turning to see Trevor. "Trevor! Happy New Years!" You grinned. "Why thank you, (your name)" He replied, placing the bags he had brought home. You can called him earlier, on a phone that Ron was kind enough to give you, and told him all the things you needed. Back home you and your family through large parties every new years and you wanted to recreate that, just with the people you knew. "I got all the things you wanted, the wine, cups, napkins and the paper plates." He spoke, making you grin. "Oh thank you!" You grinned and ran over, pressing a kiss on his cheek. "So what are you watching?" He questioned, grabbing his favorite beer and flopping down "The one New Years show from Liberty City!" You grinned slightly, making him nod slightly. "Oh I see, I see." He replied, staring at you while you were cutting away. "Did you need help..?" He questioned and you shook your head. "No, no." You replied and smiled soflty over at him. Everything was going wonderful and you honestly were glad that Trevor was home and not out selling or getting drugs. "Alright all done! Call and invite Ron and Wade over!" You grinned, causing a slight groan to leave Trevor's lips. "Why?" He whined and you frowned "I want guest." You spoke, making him sigh and nod, calling Ron and Wade over quickly. It didn't take to long for Wade and Ron to come over, and you wasted no time to be a good hostess and gave them anything they needed. You were just haivng a great time caring for your guest, and it honestly made you feel needed around here. The long night went on and on, you talked to everyone, you played a few games with Trevor and had to push him off you a few times when he tried to have sex with you in front of everyone. Before you knew it, it was 11:57 PM. You only noticed after after the host had announced it. "Wow I can't wait!" You grinned and looked over at Trevor. "You gonna give me a kiss at midnight?" You questioned to him, causing a small smirk to come on Trevor's face. "Why don't we have a bit of fun at midnight, maybe.. a little more then just a kiss?" He questioned, making you roll your eyes. "No I just want a kiss." You replied and he crossed his arms slightly. "Trevor how about we make a deal?" You questioned, leaning to his ear, smirking a bit. "Tomorrow night, me and you doing nothing but pleasuring each other all day.." She grinned at him slightly. "Deal!" Trevor declared, making you grin. "Now we start the count down!" the TV rang. "10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5..!" the tv rang, and you slowly began to lean over to Trevor. "4!! 3! 3! 1!!!" The fireworks rang loudly, and you quickly leaned in and kissed his lips. The kiss was short, but you honestly loved it! "Happy New Years." He whispered to you, making you grin and nod. "Happy New Years."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Long time no see! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in over a month, I was going through some school issues and now I am in a new school so time will be a bit tight but I promise to update!

You had slept peacefully within the truck after listening to Trevor talk about his past life to Wade. You were interested to know more about him of course but it was late within the night and you had hardly gotten any rest for what seemed like forever though it had only been a few hours.  
You were awoken by something that sounded like yelling and something breaking in. Right as your eyes were about to open, you felt arms gently pick you up and began to carry you up some sitars. "For wakin' you sweets, Wade's mean cousin wouldn't let us in so I had to do a bit of damage." Trevor whispered to you.  
A gentle grunt escaped your lips as you rubbed your eyes. "Where are we?" You questioned, earning a laugh from Trevor.  
"Sounds like you drank rather than pass out!" Trevor teased as he placed you down on the couch. "Where's Wade and his cousin?" You questioned, earning a small smirk from Trevor.  
"Worried about Wade? What do you love him?" Trevor taunted which made you laugh and shake your head. "No I was just worried geez." You teased and watched Trevor slowly climb on top of you, smirking down at you.  
"No Trev, I am to sleepy to do that." You whined and Trevor rolled his eyes. "To lazy to give me some kisses?" He questioned  
"We both know very well that is not what you had in mind." You grumbled under your breath, kissing his cheek softly before you rolled out from under his arms, falling on the ground. "Ow that must of hurt" Trevor teased.  
Slowly, you stood and sighed happily to yourself. "Nah that didn't hurt~" You spoke as you dragged your body over to fridge. "Trev, do you want something ot eat? I'm going to make something." You grinned lightly.  
Trevor shook his head and clicked on the TV. "Michael Townley I am coming for you tomorrow.." He murmured to himself quietly while you you quietly began to work on making yourself a meal.  
"That fucker wants to leave me for ten years and then come back and go on a heist on his own!?" He snapped, tossing something at the TV screen, that of course cased you to nearly jump but by this time you should of been used to him acting likes this but it did make you worry.  
You heard him scoff again and you slowly made your way over to Trevor. "Hey Trevor.. its okay.. no need to be so stressed out.." You whispered to him and stroked his cheek while he sighed. "Sometimes I wish I wouldn't of gotten in this business.. maybe then I would not have to worry about everything so much.."   
You just sigh and shook your head towards him. "Then we would of never met." You murmured to him quietly and kissed his cheek softly.  
Trevor felt a small smile coming to his face as he stared at you, "I guess you are right." He whispered to you and sighed happily to himself. "And you are the only good girl in my life." He teased which made you chuckle.   
"Oh yes, I know I am the only good girl.. I should be the only girl in your life." You joked to him quietly, pressing a kiss on his cheek ."I love you.." Trevor murmured, making you smile. "I love you too.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know! but the next update is going to be long and with Michael in it! :D


End file.
